An Inuyasha Fanfiction
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Kisa is a 13 year old medium who has survived a fire caused by Princess Abi. Alone, she flees to the Forbidden Forest where she meets Hakudoshi. Little does she know is that he is using her. Will Kisa see sense or will her feelings interfere? HakudoshixOC
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at the burning village I had just ran away from. My home, my family were down there but the spirits had only protected me. "Mom? Dad? Anyone?" I called, waiting for someone to emerge from the flames calling "Kisa!" Sadly, no one stumbled out alive. The fire-demon birds, commanded by Princess Abi, had destoryed the village and killed everyone. Only I had survived. "NO!" I cried, running into the Forbidden Forest. Only Mikos, Monks, Priests, Demons and Mediums (like me) had gone in here. I checked my dark blue kimono that was embroided with yellow butterflies. It had burnt to my knees and I was bare-footed. I examined my fingers. They were slightly burned. "Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT THE VILLAGE?" I yelled to the heavens, crying harder.

"Excuse me but will you stop crying" demanded a cold voice. I realised I wasn't alone. I stopped crying and looked up to see a boy. He seemed around my age with lilac hair down to his back and his eyes were a dark velvet. His skin was pale, like a spirit's. He wore a white robe, the front was encrusted with two jewels and 14 coloured buttons but he wore no shoes. He sat on the back of Entei, the lengendary fire demon-horse, fire followed his movements. I instantly crouched forwards with two fingers in front of me.

"Spiritual Barrier!" I cried, my familiar blue bubble spread around me.

"I will not hurt you. Now tell me your name" the boy ordered.

"K-kisa" I stuttered, strangely my concentration never faltered.

"I am Hakudoshi" the boy said.

A wind mistress in a pink and white kimono appeared. She was beautiful with sleek black hair in a bun decorated by two feather for hair ties, she held a black and red fan, had scarlet eyes and red painted lips, her green eyes were bordered with black liner and purple eye-shadow. She was bare-footed. "Oi. Let's go" the woman said boredly.

"Wait, Kagura. I've decided I like this girl" Hakudoshi ordered. I blinked and started blushing, my barrier disappeared. My parents have once told me I was a likable girl but no one else has ever thought so. Kagura's pointed ears twitched, I sensed that she hated humans but Hakudoshi ignored her. "Kisa, will you join me?" he asked in his unusually alluring voice, offering me his hand. Shyly, I accepted and he pulled me onto the horse's back. "Kisa, hold on to my waist. Entei is known for his speed airborne" he told me. I did what he said.

Entei galloped into the air. Kagura followed on one of her feather hair ties, glaring at me as if her eyes were made of ice. I don't know if I should thank them or not. Through his back, I could hear Hakudoshi's heart. Why do I have the feeling he only liked me because I'm a medium? Being naive as always, I ignored it. To be honest I was lucky that they found me, instead of Princess Abi. She would've ordered her demon-birds to kill me.

A girl with long snow white hair, blank blue eyes and dressed in a white and blue kimono was there to greet Kagura and Hakudoshi, a mirror in her hand. She was also bare-footed. "Kanna" Kagura said. Hakudoshi dismounted Entei and helped me down. His velvet eyes watched my blue ones then I looked away.

"What is the meaning of this?" a man with long black hair, eyes as red as Kagura's, clad in an armour made of bones and demons, demanded. Beside him was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he wore a blue, short tunic and he held a baby who looked like Hakudoshi's younger brother. Isn't that boy Kohaku, from the village of Demon slayers? It is! He's changed since I last saw him. I wanted to ask him how his older sister, Sango was but I thought it would be better if I didn't.

"This girl is useful to us" Hakudoshi explained.

I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my head. "The spirits are speaking to me. A hanyou, a demon slayer, a monk, a miko, a firecat and a kitsune are coming for you" I murmured, blindly pointing to the man.

"See, Naraku? Hakudoshi-nii brought us a medium" the infant said coolly.

"Very well, she may stay" Naraku agreed. Night drew near so I undid my plait. My black hair hung a quarter way down my back. It was crinkled, like the waves in the ocean. I lay on the floorboards to sleep, unaware of the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard at first but I was able to grasp a concept on Naraku's high expectations. He ordered I was to work to my full potential with no messing around or be punished. Kagura had a hard time adjusting to me. She hated the fact that I had been allowed to keep my heart and memories but she then started seeing me as a little sister. Kanna thought of me as the big sister she always wanted. Akane, who could see my loyalty to his "Big brother", called me "Onee-chan"

I always followed Hakudoshi around. He was the only one here who I thought deserved my loyalty. He was the one who brought me here two days ago. I was pretty sure it would annoy him. Suprisingly, he chose to ignore me at first. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

Finally after two weeks with putting up with it, he snapped. "Why do you bother accompanying me all the time?" he asked coldly. I was taken aback by the comment and didn't reply. "Stupid little girl" he muttered bitterly. I gazed up at the dark sky. It might be impossible to make him open up. I walked off in the opposite direction.

I sat near the temple we were hiding out in. I sat down to meditate. I focused on the spiritual powers I had. I sensed an unfamiliar aura. I got up and went to find Naraku. "You sense a demon with a jewel fragment, you say?" Naraku, our master asked as I knelt before him.

"Yes, sir" I replied, not looking him in the eye. My scars burn every time I do. He stood up, summoning all his incarnations.

"Lead the way" he requested.

Hakudoshi's POV:  
>We followed Kisa into the forestry. A strange demon was tearing down everything in its path. Kisa closed her eyes and a weapon appeared in her hand. "God of War, lend me your power" she murmured. Her usually crystalline eyes turned crimson. She approached the demon. It saw her and growled.<p>

Its posture shifted into a fighting stance, which Kisa mirrored. The demon lunged but Kisa dodged and fought back. The fight barely lasted an hour and the demon fell, dead. I had no idea she was that strong! Kisa dug her hand into its forehead and ripped out the shrad. She turned back and returned to us.

Kagura smirked. "That's my girl" she bragged. Few of Naraku's incarnations were female so they all had to have a feisty side, which all three of them did.

"Fine work, Kisa" Naraku complimented. There were few times anyone ever impressed him.

"Well done, Kisa-ane" Kanna whispered.

Kohaku smiled proudly. He had been teaching her to define her reflexes, therefore enhancing her instincts and senses. He was glad to see her hard work pay off.

Akane looked at her. "Very good, Onee-chan" he replied.

Kisa stopped near me. "still think I'm a 'stupid little girl' then, Hakudoshi?" she teased. I didn't reply.

When we arrived back at the Temple, no one wanted to speak to one another. I sat outside on my own. Today, I had seen a side to Kisa I never knew she had. And speak of the devil, she came out on the temple, looking for me. She sat under the tree behind me. "Hakudoshi, why do you resent me? Is it because I accompany you all the time?" she asked. I ignored the question. "I never meant to make you angry. I have this trait when I trust people too much. It's stupid but I was raised to give the benefit of the doubt" she said. Ah, she was like a duckling, loyal to whoever finds her.

Kisa's POV:  
>Hakudoshi was still as silent as night. I knew it was hopeless to get him to talk. "No matter what, Hakudoshi, I'll always be by your side. Just thought I should tell you that" I told him. I got up and was about to turn and leave him alone.<p>

"Tell me how you managed to kill that demon, Kisa" Hakudoshi requested. I turned and sat beside him.

"My medium abilities connects me to the rulers of the netherworld, The Gods. I can summon one of of them and let them control me" I explained.

Hakudoshi smiled sweetly, which made me blush. It was strange to see him relax. "I guess that's not so bad. Keep up with the good work, Kisa" he praised.

I smiled back at him. "I learnt that by watching you" I told him. Entei sat beside us and lay his head on my lap and on half of Hakudoshi's. I leaned back on the bark and closed my eyes, petting him gently.

"You're actually alright, Kisa. I should've known you are this loyal. To me of all people. What did a part demon with half a heart like me do to earn that?" he told me. Finally he warmed up to me.

"Hakudoshi-kun. I will find the other half of your heart. I promise" I murmured.

"I think I've already found it" he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up during twilight, sweating. This happens whenever I have a realistic nightmare or a vision. "They're using you, Kisa. Confront them when you have a chance" the spirits' words were stuck in my head. Naraku and the others were asleep, they were used to it. Hakudoshi and Entei were awake. Entei sat down beside me, nuzzling my hair with affection. Even thought Hakudoshi's his master, he likes me just as much.

I looked over to Hakudoshi, his velvet eyes watched me as they did every single moment we have alone for the past few months. His white fingers brushed against my damp, salty forehead. "Tell me what happened in your dream, Kisa. You never know, it might help" he asked, his voice was as sweet as ever.

I sighed, unsure whether to tell the truth or lie. Then I suddenly remembered one of my dreams which was haunted by a certain demon. I could tell him that. Since he knows I've been having dreams like that, he'll believe me. It's worth a try. "It's dark. I'm searching for all of you when a dog demon named Sesshomaru, I think he's Inuyasha's brother, grabs me and demands I take him to Naraku. Then he wields what looks like the Tenseigua and tries to kill me when I don't" I told him.

Hakudoshi nodded, his long lilac hair shook. "I see" he said, stroking my matted skin.

"I worried that this would come true" I said. That was also true, after all I am a medium under Naraku's employment. Hakudoshi's expression changed slightly.

"He won't come anywhere near you" he told me.

I tugged at my crinkled black hair nervously, watching Hakudoshi as his face softened. Although I will never say it aloud, I have fallen in love with Hakudoshi. I don't care if he only has half a heart, he can have mine for all I care. "H-hakudoshi" I stuttered. He glanced at me.

"Yes, Kisa?" he asked. My innocent blue eyes locked with his deep maroon orbs. Although he only wore the white trousers from his kimono, Hakudoshi still looked perfect to me. I was blushing furiously and turned my back to him. Since I was starting to grow, my dark blue kimono had slipped off my shoulders. His fingers drew on my back carefully, the shape of the spider scar on his and Kagura's backs. The same scar that was engraved on my back. "Ah, you are still loyal even when dreaming. How sweet" he sighed in his lovely voice. I blushed harder, playing with my hair.

I felt a child's hand clutch my kimono. I looked down to see Akane, The Infant gazing up with bright eyes and stretching his arms up for me. "Akane" I whispered. He had self-proclaimed himself as Hakudoshi's younger brother, according to Kanna who's half my age. I picked him up by instinct and cradled him in my arms, holding his lavender haired head in the groove of my arm. His light purple eyes gazed up at me.

"I see. You are worried, Onee-san. As long we are cautious, we have a chance of survivial. Hakudoshi-nii will surely look after you" he reassured me, his voice was much like Hakudoshi's. He adopted the habit of calling me Onee-san. I don't mind, I've always wanted a little brother. Akane curled into my chest, sleeping.

"He adores you, Kisa" Hakudoshi told me. I lay down and waited till dawn, holding Akane. We were sent out to hunt for shards of the Shikon Jewel. I was with Hakudoshi and Entei so we flew to an abandoned forest. We dismounted Entei. "Sense anything yet, Kisa?" Hakudoshi asked, brushing down his button and jewel encrusted robe. I didn't reply. This place was perfect to confront him.

"Hakudoshi. Are you using me?" I asked softly, clenching my fists.

He didn't hear. "Pardon? I didn't quite catch that" he said.

"ARE YOU USING ME, HAKUDOSHI?" I cried, turning to him. He could see the anger and sadness in my eyes which were overflowing with salty tears. He was silent; that confirmed the truth. "YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU? WHY WOULD YOU USE ME LIKE THAT? I TRUSTED YOU! YOU'RE SO COLD! I HATE YOU, HAKUDOSHI!" I yelled, running off. "Spirits. Help me find Inuyasha and Kagome. I need to apologise to them. And make sure Naraku and Hakudoshi don't find me" I muttered.

Sure enough I found the white-haired hanyou and his friends under the sacred tree. "Hey, Kisa!" Inuyasha greeted, his gold eyes were cheerful. He surprisingly didn't spill the bowl of ramen down his red fire-rat kimono.

"You've grown so much since we last saw you!" Miroku, the black haired monk who wore his usual purple monk robes, complimented. I flung myself into Kagome's arms, crying into the clothes she wore which were from her era.

"Kisa, what's the matter?" Kagome asked kindly. I told her everything.

"You poor girl" Sango, the brown-haired demon-slayer who wore a colourful kimono, said softly.

Shippo, the red haired kitsune who was dressed in his usual robes, patted my hand. "Don't cry, Kisa" he pleaded.

"If you want, you can come with us" Kagome offered, her brown eyes were soft. Her raven black curls hung on her shoulders. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sure" I accepted, unaware that a certain someone was still in the abandoned forest.


	4. Chapter 4  Hakudoshi's view

I watched as Kisa ran away, her black plait bounced on her back. I had a feeling I should follow her but her words echoed in my head, rendering me unable to move. "I HATE YOU, HAKUDOSHI!" she had said before leaving. I knew she didn't say it out of hatred, she said it out of pain. I saw her tears as they ran down her face, her blue eyes were thunderclouds when she confronted me just now, anger and sadness were mixed in her eyes. Entei's mane and tail, which are usually red, had changed to dark orange. He snorted sadly, as if he was trying to tell me that we should go after Kisa. The incomplete heart in my chest ached. it was unbearable. I had taken her for granted and overlooked her ability to connect to the netherworld. Did she lie to me last night?

The memory of last night when Kisa had been frightened by something only she had seen burned in my brain. Did she see that I had been using her; not Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother, about to kill her for not telling him where Naraku was? It was possible. Entei looked like he wanted to gallop after Kisa. I sighed hopelessly and mounted him. "We'll look for her from the skies then we'll go home" I told him. As Entei galloped on the clouds, I gazed down like a hawk. "Kisa!" I called, trying to ignore the ache in my chest. I couldn't catch sight of Kisa's blue kimono with yellow butterflies slightly burnt to the knees. My violet eyes darkened. "Let's go home" I said dimly.

Entei reluctantly headed back to Naraku's lair. I could imagine what he would say. "She left?" Naraku demanded after I told him the whole story. I nodded. "Didn't I tell you to remove her heart from her body like I did to Kagura?" he asked darkly, his red eyes were an angry crimson.

"I underestimated her" I said in a monotone.

Kagura crossed her arms over her pink and white kimono, her red eyes didn't seem too shocked. "She's such a clever girl" she said with a smirk, the purple and black that bordered her eyes thickened, I knew she was taunting me. Kohaku shrugged. Just what I'd expect, he has amnesia after all. Although Naraku had erased all his memories, so I should cut him some slack.

"I can't see Kisa-ane in my mirror" Kanna cried, her blank blue eyes softened and her white hair darkened. I forgot that Kanna deeply respects Kisa as if they were sisters. She admired Kisa's loyalty to me, like how Kisa admired Kagura for her power.

Akane's solemn face showed a hint of worry. "Poor Onee-san is out there all alone" he said sadly.

Naraku glared at me. "It seems like you were wrong, Hakudoshi. You let yourself show weakness to a human, especially a naïve brat like Kisa" he told me grimly. My insides twisted. If he called her that one more time, I will kill him. I may have thought of her as that when we first met but that changed, I had gotten to know her and realised that she wasn't that bad.

"I'm definitely rooting for her but she's only a kid. Not to mention that it was Princess Abi and her fire demon birds who destoryed her village and killed her people. So I'm not sure if she can survive on her own. She's been relying to us for so long that her instincts are almost gone. Just saying" Kagura sighed.

I couldn't sleep with the guilt, my half-heart ached harder than it had when I was standing in the forest. "It's my fault she's out there on her own. She's probably been kidnapped!" I realised. Kisa, I hope you're alright. Tomorrow, instead of looking for shards of the Shikon Jewel, I'll search for Kisa. I will show her captors no mercy if they have inflicted any unnecessary pain on her.

The ache became easier when I thought of her smile when she promised to stay by my side. Also I hadn't let her suffer the ways Kagura and Kohaku had to. I had let her keep her memories and remain in control of her heart. I had been a bit jealous that her heart was still whole but I could tell that she would willingly let me have it.

Just what do all these feelings mean? I thought I couldn't feel pain or sorrow but here I was feeling anguish, yearning for her. What did it mean? What did Kisa call it? I was able to suppress pain and sorrow until today. Because she made me feel better, I let my guard down. She wasn't as naive as I thought. I admired how wholeheartedly she served Naraku with her powers and how kindly she treated me and the others. No matter what, she never saw me as a part demon with half a heart. She respected me, admired me, maybe even loved me.

Wait, that's what all these feelings mean and that's how she summarised them; I love her. And I made a mistake of letting her go.


	5. Chapter 5

My plaited black hair bounced as Kirara ran. I clung to Miroku's robes. He held onto Sango's waist. I was surprised that he didn't take the chance to caress her thighs. I guess it's because he thinks I'm still a kid. I'm a young adult for crying out loud! I'm not a kid, like Shippo. Sango was dressed in pink demon-slayer armour. Inuyasha was running beside us, carrying Kagome on his back. Kagome's green and white clothing were creasing. Shippo was holding onto my shoulders.

It had been months since I last saw Hakudoshi. I sqiunted when his ghostly pale face, bordered with lilac hair came to mind. _It's him who should feel guilty, not me. I mean, how would you feel if you found out that the one person you trusted was using you? It's not a nice thought._ Kagome looked across to me. "Kisa, are you ok?" she asked. I nodded.

Soon Kirara halted when we arrived at an old shrine. Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and she brought me down from Kirara's back. "Kisa, we need you to stay here. The demon I sense has 9 jewel shrads. We don't want to see you get hurt" Kagomne explained. I nodded.

Inuyasha patted my hair. "Good girl" he praised me then took Shippo by the tail.

"Waah! Why can't I stay with Kisa?" the fox-demon child punched him.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha crashed to the ground and cried in pain, weighed down by the Beads Of Subrigation. "Shippo, we might need you. But Kisa's a medium so she'll be able to find us if she's in danger" Kagome told him. Shippo reluctanly nodded, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and the group headed west.

I looked at the shrine. Despite that it was falling apart, it was stable. I then looked across the stream. Faintly but surely, I saw him, his deep maroon eyes, his pale skin, his white kimono, everything. His sick, serene smirk was fixed on his face. I turned and ran into the forest behind the shrine. I quickly prayed for the spirits to hide me.

_I'm not going to be tricked again, Hakudoshi. Not this time. _

I was so furious at myself for letting this happen, I didn't notice the ditch until I fell in. I cowered into the bushes, my blue spiritual barrier protecting me from being found but I can still see or hear the outside. Hakudoshi was running. But he seemed to be in pain. Despite how mad I was or should be, I still loved him.

"Kisa! I know you're here! I need to talk to you!" he called, a slight edge to his voice. I winced and curled up into a ball. I had forgotten how weak he makes me feel. But the barrier never came down this time. "Kisa! Please! Everyone's worried about you! Kanna, Kohaku, Akane, even Kagura! Kisa, we want you to come home!" he cried. My eyes widened.

_Was he seriously pleading, no, begging for me to go back?_ I saw flashes of Kanna checking her mirror all the time, Akane feeling sick constantly, Kagura's face tense with worry, Naraku continuing his duty half-heartedly, Kohaku pacing and Entei becoming more anxious every day. _It's true, they did miss me._

I waited until Hakaudoshi was gone. I let my barrier disappear. "Found her" a familiar voice cried. Soon Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara peered into the ditch, all of them relieved.

"Kisa! are you hurt?" everyone cried. Inuyasha extended his clawed hand and pulled me out.

"How the hell did you get yourself into this mess?" he asked.

"I sensed something at the shrine and went to hide here" I explained. Inuyasha sighed and placed me on Kirara's back behind Sango. I held on to her waist. Inuyasha let Kagome climb onto his back. Shippo clung to Miroku's shoulders. And we left.

I kept thinking about what had happened today. _Had Hakudoshi been looking for me because of the others or was it for a selfish reason? Like he was concerned._ The memory made me weak, starting my personal hell.


	6. Chapter 6

(dream sequence)

I walked through the wasted land I used to call home. Black, half-burnt, crumbling huts surrounded me. A chill of intuition worked its way up my spine. I recognised the dry bodies of my parents and the villagers. There were more than a hundred. My eyes widened when I saw that 6 of them were Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Only they hadn't been drunken dry by fire demon-birds. They had been poisoned or sliced to death. The Saimoysho flocked in the dark sky. "Naraku!" I called.

"Kisa! don't let him know where you are! I thought you were smarter than that!" Kagura's voice bellowed in the wind.

A pale hand clamped over my mouth. The scenery changed into the Forbidden Forest. The sleeve to a white, jewel and buttoned encrusted kimono brushed on my cheek. The green and yellow jewels on the sleeve hem gave away who had snuck up behind me. It was Hakudoshi. His lilac long hair floated in the wind. "Hakudoshi?" I whispered. I didn't know if the pain in my body was from his tight grip or from something else.

"How naive" he tutted in the same voice that made me feel weak. I was then able to put two and two together, It was Hakudoshi who killed Inuyasha and the others. The Saimoysho was his! And the wounds were from his weapon. I squirmed until my mouth was uncovered. However he didn't let go.

"What did you do to my friends, Hakudoshi?" I demanded

"I merely had them pay for stealing something from me" he replied with a sick smile.

"That's the kind of thing you'd do! Anyway, why'd you bother? You don't give a damn about Naraku! You want him dead just as much as they did! You could've asked for their help! But, no! You had to kill my friends for a mistake I made by joining you! At first I was willing to overlook it for your piece of mind but realised how selfish you are" I yelled, struggling as much as I could. Hakudoshi let go of me.

"They stole you from me, Kisa" he said. 

(end of dream)

I woke up, panting. It was just a dream. I've been having them for a while, always about him. I briefly checked the others in case for any wounds inflicted on them. Thankfully the only wound was Shippo's throbbing head where Inuyasha hit him earlier. "Something's wrong. You strongly smell of sweat. No offence" Inuyasha said. I looked over to him, I forgot that his Hanyou nose was very sensitive. I glanced at the moon. Too bad it wasn't the new moon, that's when Inuyasha becomes human. Don't tell him I said that.

"Just a bad dream. It's normal for me" I told him.

"Not this one" Inuyasha guessed, sitting beside me after placing his fire-rat Haori over Kagome.

"No. Someone might kill you all because of me" I told him.

"Keh. me, Shippo and Kirara will live. We're demons. Sango's pretty strong, Miroku doesn't exactly suck and Kagome's quite powerful. You may be human, Kisa but you're pretty strong too. You've got the netherworld and its inhabitants on your side. The spiritual world sure as hell don't blame you" he complimented, his honey gold eyes softened.

_High-spirited. just like Izayoi_ I thought to myself. I have met the spirit of the human princess who bore Inuyasha. _In some ways, he is like her._

"Was it him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who?" I questioned, pretending not to know.

"That brat, Hakudoshi! Who else?" Inuyasaha half-yelled.

At the sound of his name, I crumbled. I don't know why but if anyone mentions Hakudoshi to me, I feel weak. It has been this way since the incident at the shrine. "Don't say his name" I pleaded, on the verge of tears. Stone cold memories of the part-demon were etched in my mind.

"Sorry, Kisa. I forgot. night" Inuyasha said, leaving to check on Kagome.

Next morning, whilst on a walk I bumped into Kagura. "Kisa" she greeted and briefly hugged me. I liked her secret visits, no one ever questions what she does. She's never told anyone where I was. Mainly as revenge on Hakudoshi. I winced when I thought of him.

"Kagura-ane!" I greeted. I call her "ane" because I admire her strength and agility, just as Kanna-imouto admires my loyalty to Hakudoshi.

"You better stay hidden, wherever you've been. Hakudoshi knows I've seen you. If it wasn't for the fact that the brat can read minds I'd.." She ranted. I reached up and touched her forehead. If I had done that when we first met, she would've attacked me but she stood still. I muttered an old incarnation under my breath and removed my fingers from her skin. "What did you just do?" she asked.

"I've put a barrier in your mind, No one can read it any more. But I granted you to be able to read Akane's and a certain someone's" I told her. Kagura smirked then tapped the side of her nose.

"Now I can get the brat back. All he does is mope around and go out to look for you. This will push him over the edge. Thanks, Kisa-imouto" she said then flew away on her feather. She barely calls me "imouto", only when she is up to something or just thrilled. I waved goodbye and walked off. Kagura had been able to keep my whereabouts secret because I had something she couldn't; Freedom. Also she'd be able to make a certain someone feel guilty for once.


	7. Chapter 7  The choice of her heart

I gazed at the sunrise. If I closed my eyes, I could visualize Entei galloping towards me. Kagome came to sit beside me, along with Inuyasha. They're my mother and father figures. They wanted to talk to me, I could tell. "Kisa, is everything ok? You seem restless" Kagome asked. I tore my gaze from the sky to Kagome.

"I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping lately" I told her.

Inuyasha groaned. "Is it Hakudoshi?" he asked bluntly. I suddenly felt weak. My heart ached and my torso burned furiously. I could barely speak. All I could do was let out a small whimper in pain.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha plunged to the ground.

"Gah!" he cried.

"Don't worry about it, Kisa. We won't talk about it if it hurts. We'll keep you hidden" She promised.

"I know. It's just that...I swear he saw me last night. His presence was different. Not of a boy, but of a man" I whimpered.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "He couldn't have. I would've sensed him" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned to the others. "Come on! We're moving" She ordered.

"Already?" Sango asked, straightening her kimono. Kagome nodded. Kirara transformed. Me and Shippo jumped on her back after Sango. Inuyasha let Kagome onto his back and we set off. As we headed south, I heard a familiar, cool voice. "Kisa. Kisa, I know you can hear me. Tell me where you are"

I winced. _No. Don't you dare try to find me, Hakudoshi._ Urgh, I just made the ache worse. _It hurts just to think about him! Go North, Hakudoshi. That's where they're taking me_ I thought to him.

"Thank you, Kisa. Gosh, I have so much to tell you" he mentally replied. Then his voice was gone. I smirked, holding onto Kirara. _Revenge is bittersweet when you deceive those you love_. We went into the village where Kaede resided. The elderly miko tended to my wounds.

"How did ye get these scars, child?" she asked kindly. Although her eyes stared with recollection at the spider scar engraved into my back. It was Naraku's mark._ He had thought I'd serve him for life. But he was wrong._

"Naraku did that to me when he was still my master" I replied.

"Naraku, ye say?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes, although he recruited me, I was only loyal to one of his incarnations. I left Naraku's domain 4 years ago" I explained to her.

"Which incarnation?" Kaede asked with the persona of a grandmother.

"I prefer not to say his name" I admitted.

"His name was Hakudoshi, Kaede" Shippo told her.

I crumbled forward in pain. "that's...why...I...don't...like...to...say...it, it...hurts...too...much" I whimpered.

"Ye have a condition that only has one name, Kisa. Ye are a maiden in love. It hurts ye this badly because ye are not by the side of the one ye yearn for" Kaede explained. I knew what she meant. I needed to be with Hakudoshi.

_Ow! My chest hurts! _

"I can't go back there, Kaede. Not after he manipulated me, he played me like a harp. Why should I go back? I was nothing to him" I remarked.

"If ye remember what made ye love him, ye may want to see him, child" Kaede advised. I knew she was right.

_I do love Hakudoshi. There's no one like him. You could search the district and no one even comes close to the person Hakudoshi is to me. _

My heart softened.

_I love him because, despite that he's a demon, he was always there for me, especially to go to Kanna and Kagura when I was injured. Those two always treated me as a sister. Akane always called me "Onee-san", Entei was always well behaved with me, Kohaku helped me train. And Hakudoshi trusted me with some of Naraku's information and respected my loyalty to him. He valued my gifts more than I thought. I never judged him for that. I love him in spite of his arrogance and demon nature.__  
><em>  
>"But I won't rejoin Naraku" I vowed.<p>

"Ye may not have to. all ye need to do is go to the first place ye saw him" Kaede told me.

Then it clicked. The Forbidden forest by my village! I motioned to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. After I had put my kimono back on and go on Kirara behind Sango and Miroku, we headed east, where my village was.


	8. Chapter 8  Reunion and HakuKisa is born

I looked around the village. It looked exactly the way it had in my visions; black, half-burnt,lifeless. I glanced in another direction._ Kaede, I hope your advice works. If not, then there's nothing I can do._ I gazed longingly at the village. _Sorry Mother, Father, I have my own path to take now. I'll always love you. May you rest in peace_ I prayed. I wandered into the Forbidden Forest, this was after Inuyasha and the others dropped me off at the village I had once belonged.

The forest hadn't changed much since the day I met Hakudoshi. From a couple of feet into the forest, I saw him. His lilac hair a grown a little and his eyes were still the same maroon. To my dismay, he noticed me. I couldn't move. When he approached me, his face softened. Then he held me for the first time. "H-hakudoshi" I gasped as his lips brushed on my collarbone.

"Kisa. I finally found you. Unscathed, that's good. My searching has finally paid off. I'll never let go of you again" He murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you" he mumbled on my skin. Tears formed in my eyes.

_He had been looking for me out of love_?

"Naraku doesn't know, does he?" I asked, my voice cracked.

Hakudoshi removed his face from my neck to look at me. "No. He won't harm you any more, Kisa. You and I will bring him down" he told me. My torso was no longer aching. _Kaede was right. I'm where I belong._

"I...I always thought that my love for you was unrequited" I admitted. I then realised that I had just blurted out my feelings for him. Hakudoshi pressed his lips tenderly on mine. I subconsciously returned it, melting into the kiss. It felt like a century had passed when the kiss was broken. Hakudoshi stroked my flushed skin with his thumb.

"I've always loved that about you. You were always so easy to seduce yet quite difficult to decode" he chuckled. Entei's snorting interrupted us.

"Entei!" I cried, stroking his head and neck. He nudged me so that I would hug him. He whined happily.

"He has missed you dearly. But not as much as I have" Hakudoshi said in his sweet, lovely yet mature voice. He then mounted Entei and helped me up. I wrapped my arms around his torso. Entei leapt into the air, galloping on an invisible path. I shyly lay my chin on Hakudoshi's shoulder.

Hakudoshi's POV  
><em>I've finally got her back. That's what I've wanted these past 4 years. <em>I felt her chin on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, gripping Entei's mane in one hand, my weapon in the other. We soon arrived at an old shrine where Entei, Kagura and I have been residing for a few months. "So how much luck have you wasted this ti..?" she began to say. When she turned and saw Kisa, she trailed off. I dismounted Entei and helped Kisa down.

"Look who I found" I told her, placing my weapon against a wall.

"Kisa-imouto" Kagura gasped, taking Kisa into her arms and hugging her.

"Kagura-ane, I finally came home" Kisa replied, her once innocent, sweet voice had now changed into a nurturing, beautiful voice.

Kagura pulled away. "Look how much you've grown. Guess the brat's yearning finally paid off" she declared.

I blushed. "Kagura, go find Kanna, Akane and Kohaku and tell them the good news But not Naraku. He can stay in the dark for this" I told her. Strangely, she didn't complain and left to carry out my request. I turned my full attention to Kisa who had lay down on the wooden floor. She smiled sweetly at me.

"I guess you're still quite selfish" she teased. I pinned her down.

"What can I say? I always get what I want eventually. And right now, I've been meaning to do this" I replied, kissing her more passionately that the first time. All that mattered to me is that I had my kitten where I wanted her. _And damn it, I will keep her this time._

A few hours later...  
>I lay on my side, facing Kisa. I knew that under the haori of my kimono we were using as a blanket I had just proved how far I was willing to go, just to keep her. I stroked her face with my fingers. "I've taken something from you I can't give back but I gave the same thing to you" I muttered, kissing her forehead. <em>There's no way around it. She's become mine for life.<em> I closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9 Awakening and big news

Here it is. Can someone think of a name for the unborn baby? Oh and InuyashaLuverDuver's OCs are mentioned. Hope you don't mind, Ray-chan.

I only own Kisa and the unborn baby. Enjoy. If the characters are behaving differently, it's my story so leave it.

-I groggily opened one eye. I realised that my face was buried in Hakudoshi's chest. _Oh my Kami, did we just..._? I felt an ache in between my legs. _Yep, we did._ My neck was tingling. I closed my eye again. _Oh dear. What am I going to do? Where can I go?_ "You aren't going anywhere, my kitten" Hakudoshi chuckled.

"What did you do to me last night, Hakudoshi?" I mumbled.

"What do you think? We mated" he replied, stroking my nude body. I blushed and my eyes snapped open.

"I leave you two alone for a few hours and you guys do the nasty?" the voice of Kagura-ane teased. We looked up at her and saw Kanna-imouto, Akane and Kohaku. I gasped and sat up, using Hakudoshi's haori to cover my chest. Kanna-imouto knelt beside us and hugged my neck.

"Kisa-ane" she whispered. I felt a wetness on my shoulder. _Was Kanna, the Godless one, crying?_ "Please don't leave us again, Kisa-ane" she whimpered. _She was crying!_ Holding the haori to my breasts with one arm, I hugged her back. The hug lasted for a few seconds before we let go of each other.

"Why are you and Hakudoshi-nii naked, Onee-chan?" Akane asked, peering at us from over his blankets. I blushed again.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, AKANE!" Hakudoshi snapped and wrapped his arms around me possessively.

"I see, Hakudoshi-nii. You mated with Onee-chan, hoping it will convince her to stay. My, you are very persuasive, my brother" Akane tutted.

"Oh Kami, Kisa. You really are too forgiving" Kohaku sighed.

"S-shut up, Kohaku. I couldn't stay mad at him forever" I stammered as Hakudoshi kissed the scar on my back. _I love him, always have and always will._

"I am honoured you chose to give your heart, body and soul to me, my beautiful kitten. As you have been rewarded with my heart, body and soul" he chuckled, kissing my shoulder.

"You two kinda look cute together" Kagura-ane admitted as she sat beside us.

"Look at us, three sisters reunited" I giggled. Kagura-ane and Kanna-imouto laughed too. We sounded like three blood-sisters catching up with each other. "Since when have you shown emotion, Kanna-imouto?" i asked curiously.

"Since you became my sister. It was slow but it was happening" she explained. I felt Hakudoshi's arms wrap around my waist.

Hakudoshi's POV:  
>Kanna, Kagura and Kisa spoke for hours. I found out that Inuyasha and his friends, including two outcast wolf demons had been keeping my kitten from me. Luckily they haven't harmed her. Kohaku and Akane exchanged glances with me. "You may have possibly impregnated Onee-chan, Hakudoshi-nii. You will have responsibility as a father" Akane warned. <em>He might be right, what if I have produced a child that is growing inside Kisa?<em>

"Apparently Rachel and Erik know about what Naraku did to me" Kisa told me. She meant the two wolf demons who had accompanied her for a while. "And how you never did anything about it" she whimpered.

"Kisa. I couldn't interfere back then. But next time I will, my kitten. I won't let him harm you or our baby" I told her.

"Are you sure? It's too early to say. But we could go to see a miko and.." she began until she blanked out.

"Kisa, are you alright?" I asked. I took hold of her shoulder and saw the vision.

_**I saw an older version of ourselves, we were gazing at a small child in Kisa's arms. I realised it was a baby. My son. His hair was the same colour as mine. Then he opened his eyes, they were the same as Kisa's. He was the most beautiful child. Because he was mine and Kisa's little one.**_

Kisa snapped back to reality. "I guess not" she remarked. She glanced at me and saw that I was smiling. "You saw him? You saw our baby?" she asked.

"Yes. He's perfect, isn't he?" I mused. Kisa smiled too, touching her stomach which was carrying our child.

"He is. I love him already. Because he's yours as well as mine. I love you" she agreed. I kissed her neck and placed my hand over hers. She blushed.


End file.
